Please, Sir, Can I Have Some More?
by WrenClayton
Summary: A spell for a job requires Sam to go without food for a day. By the end of it, both he and Dean are a little affected by how desperate it makes him, and not in a way they were expecting. Warnings: Hunger kink, desperation, dom/sub, comeplay, bit of a prostitution undertone.


**Additional Warning**: This is really heavy play. Don't do this by yourself.

**Additional Additional Warning:** This fic deals heavily with food and hunger. I don't know if this would be weird or upsetting for someone with an eating disorder, but please be careful, my followers. Feel free to ask if you have any concerns.

* * *

Sam's stomach _churned. _It felt like it was trying to eat itself. Dean was sitting at the table in the motel, munching on a burger that Sam could smell from all the way across the room. Smokey meat and gooey cheese and sweet, tangy ketchup. A line of meat juice was trickling down Dean's hand as he took another bite, and he licked it off in one quick motion. Sam bit his lip, forcing his eyes away from the sight. He couldn't shut out the delicious smell, though. It crawled down his nostrils and into his stomach and curled there, taunting.

"You sure you don't want me to eat somewhere else?" Dean grunted through a mouthful of burger. "You look like you wanna shoot yourself."

Sam rubbed a hand over his face, not quite holding back a groan. It was this damn job. A spirit was troubling the town by sending people into a deep sleep, but the good news was that it could be put to rest with a simple spell, and everyone would wake up just fine. The bad news was that the spell had to be performed by someone who had fasted for the last twenty four hours.

Rock, paper, scissors: that someone was Sam.

"No, it's fine," Sam choked out, trying to ignore the crunch of lettuce as Dean took another bite. He was in a pretty bad place if the smell and _sound _of food seemed better to him than nothing at all. Like he could just absorb it through his skin if he tried hard enough. "H-how much longer?"

"Going on ten minutes, champ. Hang in there."

Sam heaved a deep breath, trying to suck the taste of food from the air. He shuddered when his stomach roiled in response. He was a step away from trying to suck the sweat off his own hand.

Bite by bite, Dean polished off his burger, them moved on to licking the ketchup and meat grease off his fingers one by one. Sam stared at him pitifully, licking his own lips.

"I've got food for you, you know," Dean reminded him, pointing to the other completely stuffed takeout bag. "Two big, juicy burgers you can sink your teeth into right after this spell is done."

"Y-yeah, I know." Sam rubbed a hand over his empty stomach, holding back a whimper. Dean gave him a sympathetic look and stood up to fetch himself a beer.

"I figure you've earned a pretty nice sexual favor after doing this," Dean remarked, snapping the cap off the bottle and making it hiss.

Sam managed a snort. "It's not a favor if you'll do it anyway, Dean."

"You saying you don't want me to suck your cock?" Dean remarked, raising his eyebrows and lifting the beer to his lips. He took a sip, throat bobbing, and Sam's tongue hung out.

"M-mostly I wanna suck that beer bottle," Sam panted, chewing his lip and imagining the rich, nutty splash of it against his tongue.

Dean tilted the beer bottle at him and clucked. "Ten minutes, big boy. Then we whip up a ritual, save the town, and you get to stuff your face." He lifted the bottle to his lips and muttered, "With my dick," before taking another sip.

The next ten minutes passed in agony. Sam knew he was torturing himself by watching Dean sip at his cold beer and munch on salty garlic french fries, but he couldn't make himself stop. Dean had always said he was a masochist, but this seemed like a whole new level.

At long fucking last, Dean checked his watch and tapped it. "Twenty-four hours," he announced, standing. "Let's do that spell."

* * *

The spell, at least, was simple, and didn't require any unpleasantries like bleeding into a bowl. Nope, just ripping throbs of hunger as Sam's stomach tried to suck nutrients out of its own juices. He rubbed a hand over his sweaty forehead, blowing out a tense breath as the spell finished and a few sparks of light danced up towards the ceiling. He looked across the altar at Dean.

" ... That it?"

Dean pursed his lips, staring up where the sparks had vanished. "Guess so." Dean flipped his phone open, and in a few seconds Bobby was on the line. "You still got eyes on our sleeping beauties?"

"Oh yeah," came Bobby's voice from over the phone. "Ain't no more beautiful since you last cracked that side-splitter, but... they are a whole lot less asleep. Looks like a wrap, boys."

"Awesome." Dean snapped the phone shut and looked up at Sam. "You ready for some eats?"

"F-fuck yes," Sam grunted, almost bowling over the altar in his haste to get to the table. Dean was closer, though, and he was already unwrapping the burger when Sam got there. The smell, fuck, he could taste it in the air, smoky and rich and meaty and sweet and -

Dean snickered. "Christ, Sam, way you're looking at that burger is making me jealous."

"Fuck off," Sam panted, chewing his lip as Dean slowly unwrapped the last sheet of wax paper. Sam outright groaned when Dean pressed a finger against the patty, covering it in salt and meat juice.

"Hey, Sammy," he murmured, holding his finger out. "Here."

Sam stepped forward eagerly and sucked Dean's finger into his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he let out a rapturous groan. The flavor alone almost knocked him off his feet. He sucked hard, tongue working furiously to lick loose every molecule of greasy, meaty goodness from the whorls of Dean's finger.

Dean had a strange look on his face when he pulled his finger back, which it took him a while to remember to do. "Fuck, Sammy," he murmured. "Shoulda seen yourself doing that... "

Sam chewed his lip, stomach clenching with hunger at the sight of that burger. "Come on, y-you gonna make me beg for each bite?" he stammered.

Dean's eyes went wide and he swallowed. "U-uh - d-do you want me to?"

_Beg for each bite. _The thought was the first thing to distract Sam from his hunger all day. " ... Wh-what, you mean... like... "

Dean pulled a chair up and sat down, not taking his eyes off Sam. "Like... get on your knees and earn your food. Like that."

Sam swallowed hard. Dean was still staring at him, face blank, absently picking a sesame seed off the bun.

"Just offering. You know. If you're into that."

Sam's knees were shaking and his stomach was burning and he had a horrible feeling that _he was_ _into that _as Dean slowly reached down and unzipped his pants. Sam dropped to his knees so fast it made a thumping sound.

He didn't even know where the words came from, they just boiled up from the pit of his empty stomach and suddenly he was saying, "Please, sir, I'm just so hungry, I'll do anything."

Dean visibly swallowed and chewed his lip. He cleared his throat, put the burger on the table, and replied carefully, "Might be I've got some food for you. If you can earn it."

Sam crawled forward until he was kneeling between Dean's legs. He groaned when Dean grabbed his hair.

"Please," Sam panted, choked with desperation. It was about one part playacting and three parts burning, aching, empty stomach.

Dean reached into his open pants slowly, staring at Sam the whole time. He pulled his cock out, thick and fat and warm, and Sam's mouth actually _watered _at the sight of precome slicking the tip.

"Here's a meal for you," Dean panted, dragging Sam's face in. "Eat it right and I might give you a little more."

Sam whimpered in need when Dean's cock was offered to his lips. He sealed his lips over the slit and sucked off the precome, moaning at the salty slick against his tongue. He sucked on the whole head, hungry for more. Dean let out a little shuddering breath and picked up his second beer, still holding Sam's hair.

"That's it... mmh, just like that... god... " Dean chewed his lip and took a sip of beer as he watched Sam suck hungrily on his cock. "So fucking desperate, aren't you?"

Sam whimpered, wearing what Dean would probably call puppydog eyes as Dean took another slow sip of rich, dark beer. Dean smirked when he saw the need on Sam's face, licking his wet lips.

"Want a little?" he taunted holding the bottle above Sam, his other hand holding Sam's hair fiercely and keeping his cock stuffed in Sam's mouth. Sam whimpered again, slipping his tongue over Dean's dick, trying to suck out as much precome as possible. His stomach was rumbling.

Dean just laughed quietly and took another sip while Sam almost sobbed. The burn in his stomach felt like it was spreading to his whole body, it was making his head spin weakly. He didn't resist as Dean's hand dragged his head up and down, pumping into his mouth.

"I could get used to this," Dean purred, smirking. "You blowing me while I have a beer. Especially if you're gonna suck like _that._"

Sam made a frantic noise around Dean's cock, squirming slightly. He was so damn hungry, it was all he could think about. Dean finally pulled Sam off of his cock, letting Sam gasp for air.

"Please!" he choked out, "god, I just need food, please, _please _- "

"Hm, I dunno if you've really earned it," Dean mused, looking at Sam's wet, pink mouth thoughtfully. Sam shivered and he chewed his own lip. He could still smell the burger, the scent stabbed right through him and made him moan.

Dean ran his gaze slowly down Sam's body, a clear and vivid eyefuck. " ... I think if you want food, you'd better give me that nice, sweet ass."

Sam swallowed and stood up, hands working furiously at his belt. "Yes, please, I'll do it - "

Dean whistled and sipped his beer again. "Slut."

Sam couldn't stop licking and chewing his lips. He _needed _something in his mouth, he was going to go crazy. He bent over the table and pulled his pants down as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder at Dean and panting.

"Mmm, that's a nice view." Dean stood up and gave Sam's bare ass a pat. "Real nice."

"Please," Sam choked, "please just give me something - "

"Oh, I'll give you something," Dean smirked, rubbing his wet cock over Sam's hole. "Gonna fill you up just right."

Sam heard Dean spit on his hand and smear it across his hole before pressing his cock against it. Sam's heart was pounding. Usually he and Dean would spend some time prepping each other before the cocks got involved. It looked like Dean wasn't going to do that this time, looked like he was just going to push himself into Sam's ass and use it however he liked. Sam was breathing hard, his stomach slowly roasting on low coals as Dean's cockhead nudged at him. He could ask Dean to stop if he really wanted to, but... but... Sam whimpered as Dean started to push in, stretching him out. It hurt a bit and felt greedy and disrespectful and, oh god, he _moaned_ at the feeling. The burn was nothing compared to his stomach, and Sam spread his legs and compliantly let Dean slide in, ignoring the way it ached.

"F-fuck, Sam... "

Sam grunted as Dean pushed in a little bit at a time, sinking into him. His own cock had started fattening while Dean was pumping into his mouth, and was swollen between his legs. He saw Dean reach over the table, heard a rustling, and almost sobbed as Dean dragged the cup of garlic fries closer.

"Bet that smells nice," Dean whispered, running a hand up Sam's back before plucking out one of the fries and biting off half of it. Sam had to swallow the drool in his mouth, making a needy little gasp when Dean reached for another one. Dean's hips drew back slowly, his cock sliding out of Sam's body inch by inch, before he pushed back in.

"Mmm, tight and sweet. You make a good whore, Sam."

Sam gasped against the table as Dean slid languidly in and out. He squeezed around the thick shaft, whining, wishing it was back in his mouth. He was so damn hungry.

Dean leaned over Sam, panting in his ear. Sam almost died when Dean's salty, greasy, garlicy fingers were raised to his lips.

"Want a little treat?" he hissed.

Sam stuck his tongue out desperately, trying to lick the crystals of salt off Dean's fingertips. Dean grinned, still pumping his cock into Sam. "Hold still. No moving, or you don't get any more."

Sam shuddered and held his mouth open, nearly hyperventilating as Dean held out one finger and hovered it above his tongue. He waited there a few moments, watching Sam whimper pitifully, before touching the greasy pad of his finger to Sam's tongue. Garlic and salt and oil exploded in Sam's mouth, and he barely remembered in time not to lock his lips around Dean's fingers and _suck._

"Mmm, good boy," Dean purred, snapping his hips forward a little harder and lifting the finger away. Sam gasped when Dean's free hand grabbed his cock and started stroking.

"Holy fuck, Sam," Dean panted, the mocking edge dropping from his voice for a moment. "You're really getting off on this. Rock hard down here."

God it was hard to keep his mouth open with Dean stroking him like that. Sam panted, squirming his hips, feeling Dean fuck into him while his cock was squeezed. His back arched and he groaned when Dean slipped a second finger across his tongue, leaving a trail of rich, salty flavor.

"Want more?" Dean panted, pulling his hand away and bracing himself on the table while he fucked his brother.

Sam licked his lips, his belly simmering. "Y-yes, please sir, please just give me more, please - "

"Mm, so pretty when you beg... "

Sam panted as Dean reached towards the half-wrapped burger and swiped a fingerfull of ketchup, meat juice, and melted cheese off it. Sam licked his lips and whimpered, outright shaking as Dean's cock pumped deep inside him. The dab of cheese liked like a goddamn feast.

"Squeeze your ass for me," Dean ordered softly, letting his finger hover just out of Sam's reach. Sam clenched around Dean's cock obediently, tongue hanging out, eyes fixed on the smear of ketchup slowly oozing down Dean's finger. Dean snickered and slipped the finger into Sam's mouth, and Sam moaned loudly and his whole body shuddered. He couldn't even keep track of the flavors anymore, rich and sweet and tangy and cheesy and spicy and salty and mind-blowingly _good_.

"Fuck that's a snug ass... " Dean was panting into Sam's neck, jerking Sam's cock in quick, skillful motions as he slipped his - now very clean - finger out of Sam's panting mouth. Sam's eyes were lidded, his head hazy with the roiling ache of his stomach and the throbbing pleasure of Dean inside him. The burn of hunger was starting to warp into pleasure the way the burn of a spanked ass would, melting Sam down into something submissive and compliant and floating. He could feel Dean's balls bumping against his ass, every inch of his brother fucking deep inside him. He moaned and rolled his head back against Dean's shoulder, panting.

"Such a good little whore," Dean breathed, kissing Sam's neck and stroking his cock. "My whore. Mine. My Sammy."

Sam's orgasm crept up through his body so slowly he didn't realize it was happening at first, a growing glow of flying, floating pleasure. It peaked in a keen little point and Sam's body clenched and he let out a little gasp of surprise as his cock pulsed and covered Dean's hand in dripping, milky stickiness. Dean kept on thrusting into him and Sam just shook and groaned and rode out the waves of pleasure pulsing through him, hands trembling against the table.

"Fuck that's hot," Dean panted against his neck. "Fuck, Sam - "

"Please... " Sam wasn't even sure what he was begging for anymore, just knew he'd melted down into a puddle of want. "Please... please... please... "

"Still hungry?" Dean asked, nipping at Sam's neck. "Here, I've got something for you... "

Sam groaned when the first come-slick finger pushed against his lips, slipping into his mouth. He sucked his own come off of Dean's finger, feeling the slick saltiness of it spread across his tongue.

"F-fuck... " Dean sounded breathless as he watched Sam lick the come off his hand. "Fuck that's so damn hot - "

Sam whined when he sucked off the last of the come, bucking his hips in frustration. "Dean, s'not enough, please, please - "

"All right, baby, I've got some more come for you... "

Sam gasped as Dean pulled out of him suddenly, leaving his hole sore and pink and lose. Dean grabbed Sam's hair and dragged him off the table, forcing him onto his knees. He was stroking his wet cock, aiming it at Sam's face.

"Open up, whore," Dean taunted before groaning and squeezing his cock one more time.

Sam opened his mouth just in time for Dean's come to splash inside it. He groaned and swallowed greedily, feeling another spurt cover his lips before he had a chance to open his mouth again. Dean was watching him and panting, milking out one last rope of come and watching it splatter on Sam's eager tongue.

"Oh fuck that's hot, fuck fuck fuck Sam... "

Sam gulped the mouthful down and licked his wet lips clean, head spinning with pleasure at the sensation of having something to swallow. His stomach clawed at him and he let it, sinking into the feeling. He swayed a bit when Dean dragged him to his feet.

"Hey, hey, Sammy." Dean held him steady. "You all right? That wasn't too much, was it?"

Sam swallowed and shook his head dizzily. "I... nah, that... that was really good... "

"Whoa, let's get you sitting down."

Sam gratefully collapsed into a chair, groaning a little. He blinked his eyes open when he felt something crispy and oily and delicious-smelling being pressed against his lips. Dean was staring at him with concern, holding a french fry to his mouth.

"Come on, Sammy," he murmured gently. "Here comes the train and all that."

Sam opened his mouth and let Dean feed him the french fry, forcing himself to chew slowly. He swallowed and Dean already had another ready to pop into his mouth.

"Now I want you to eat both of the burgers, okay?" Dean ordered, feeding Sam one fry after another. "But not too fast. Chew each bite thoroughly, you know. I _really _don't want you throwing that all up."

Sam nodded, not wanting to stop chewing long enough to speak.

"And we're getting you a solid breakfast tomorrow morning. Grapefruit, oatmeal, the whole nine."

Sam actually managed a little laugh at that. "All right, Dean." He turned away from the next french fry Dean offered him. "Dean, I think I can eat on my own now."

Dean held out a stern finger. "Slowly." Only when Sam nodded his agreement did he hand over the cup of fries and let Sam eat at his own pace. "Feeling better now?"

Sam let out a long, slow breath. His head was clearing, his stomach settling as it registered the food now filling it. The fading hunger was a relief, and more than that, he felt like a truckload of tension had just been taken off his back. Sam smiled back at Dean and squeezed his brother's hand.

"Yeah. We're good here. Tired, but good." He put the fries down and picked up the first burger. " ... Would you, uh... want to do this again?"

Dean frowned immediately. "Not anytime soon. Not with the way it floored you."

"Okay, okay, not soon." Sam took a bite of his burger - _oh fuck goddamn delicious _- and made a point of chewing slowly before swallowing. "But sometime. I mean... it looked like you really liked that."

Dean shrugged. "Well, I mean - you. Begging. It's always hot."

"But you liked the part where I really _meant _it too." Sam took a bite of burger and chewed it carefully before swallowing. "I mean, you went into that full sail, Dean. Wasn't expecting that."

Dean's cheeks darkened a little, and Sam smiled as he took another bite. It was a few more bites before Dean spoke up again.

" ... In, like, a week, maybe. When you've recovered and all. And we're not on a job."

"No complaints there." Sam popped the last bite of burger into his mouth and set to licking the grease and ketchup off his fingers. When they were clean, he held out his hands out pleadingly, giving Dean his best puppy eyes.

"Please, sir, can I have some more?"

Dean's face turned bright red and he scowled, shoving the other burger at his laughing brother.


End file.
